witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya Beauchamp
Freya Eilif Beauchamp is the daughter of Joanna and Victor, twin sister of Frederick, younger sister of Ingrid, and niece of Wendy. She is one of the Four leads of Witches of East End. She is noted as a very powerful witch. She currently resides in East End, and works as a bartender. Personality Freya is a sexy and fearless former wild child who settles down after becoming engaged to Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. She and her sister have no idea that they are their family’s newest generation of witches until a series of events forces Ormond’s Joanna - also a witch - to tell her daughters the truth. Things only get worse when she meets her fiancée's mysterious and troubled brother Killian Gardiner who she feels drawn to. When Freya becomes a Witch, she seems to be more responsible and Ingrid becomes more of the wild child. She feels the need to be able to save people from dark magic. In Potentia Noctis, When Freya notices Ramus Moritum, she immediately asks Wendy what is it. When Wendy, tells her that if you touch it you die, Freya knows she needs to do something to help Dash and his assistant. Biography Early Life Freya was born in the magical realm of Asgard alongside her twin brother, Frederick. She lived there with her family until they were banished by her grandfather. Along with her older sister, Ingrid, she's cursed to die young and be reborn again and again. Freya and Ingrid have lived through various centuries in their various incarnations. It is currently unknown how many lives she has had, however we do know that: In the 16th Century, Vidar, a friend of Joanna's handed the girls over to Witch hunters who then burned both sisters at the stake. Due to Joanna's reaction, this could be assumed as their first death. In 1713, Freya was killed by coming in to contact with Ramus Moritum. In 1905 she was alive and living in San Fransisco with her lover, Henry with whom she owned a bar with. Freya then died in 1906 in the great Earthquake. Due to the tragic losses of both daughters over the centuries, Joanna made a concious decision to have them not use their powers in order to keep them safe. The decision to stop the girls discovering the secret of their magic was difficult for Joanna to keep as Freya knew from an early age that she was different, her power of Premonition often caused her to have psychic dreams and she also was able to read auras. At some point when she was younger, Joanna decided to send Freya to therapy because of this, in hopes that it would convince Freya that what she was experiencing wasn't normal. The decision to keep the sisters away from magic was reversed when Wendy came to East End and their powers were awakened. Becoming A Witch When Freya was a child, she knew that someday she would become a witch. She told Ingrid and Joanna, but Joanna just sent her to a psychiatrist. Joanna wanted Freya to lead a normal life, so she wouldn't be attacked by any magical beings or use her powers, as this always caused her to meet an untimely death. Though her mother, Joanna, attempted to use magic to negate her daughters' powers, the spell did not work well on Freya whose magic if fueled by emotion. During her youth, she began to exhibit signs of her abilities and as such inferred that she was somehow connected to the supernatural Her mother sent her to a psychiatrist to remove the ideas from her head. This didn't work as soon enough, she found out. 'Season 1' Freya Beauchamp/Season 1 Relationships Family Joanna Beauchamp: Mother, close relationship. Victor Beauchamp: Biological father, she resented him for not being there for her growing up, but forgives him, Like Friends. Wendy Beauchamp: Aunt, growing closer, she mentors Freya and her magic. Ingrid Beauchamp: Older sister, best friends, close siblings. Frederick Beauchamp: Twin brother. Friends Elyse: Former enemies (Because she was jealous of Freya's relationship with both Gardiner brothers and she tried to kill Killian), Friends now that Freya helped her to see that she needed to move on and helped her cross over into the afterlife. Amy Matthews: Acquaintance/Possible Friend. Romances Dash Gardiner: Formerly in love with each other, Ex-fiancée, Probably enemies, (see more). Killian Gardiner: Friends, In love with, soulmate, (see more). Enemies Dash Gardiner: Dash hates that she left him for his brother. Penelope Gardiner: Was truly The Shifter, She was her future mother-in-law. Powers and Abilities Freya's powers are ruled by her emotions. This is evident when the white flower resting above her ear turned red upon interacting with Killian and how bouquets of flowers seemed to burst apart after she ran away from him in shame. Even as a child, her powers were surfacing in the form of the ability to read another person's aura, though Joanna would constantly tell her otherwise at the time. Like the rest of the Beauchamp women, she was cursed upon being banished from Asgard by her grandfather. She was cursed with never being able to live past the age of 30 through horrible deaths, such as burning at the stake or dying in a great earthquake. However, she gets another chance at life every time she dies. This is because Joanna would be pregnant with Ingrid again not too long after she dies, and soon after, she'd be pregnant with Freya as well. Like all other witches, she has the ability to move things with her mind, cast spells, and have limited control over the weather. Though she had a harder time coming into her powers than her older sister did, she was able to save her mother from an attack by the Shifter by flinging a knife at the latter with her mind. Freya has a natural talent for making potions, something that even her own past lives possess. She has been seen brewing more than a few successful potions throughout the series. According to Wendy, Freya is the only witch capable of brewing a potion that can cure the effects of Ramus Mortium. Wendy was proven right, as Freya successfully made the potion that cured Dash, Amy, and herself. Freya has developed the ability of premonition, which allows her to see visions of various events in different points in time. This has been first seen when she had a vision of Killian only more than a week after he went missing. Finally, Freya's bond with her twin brother, Frederick, allows them to cast a spell that very much resembles astral projection, allowing their astral bodies to be sent anywhere they want to be. They can even cast this spell to locate people, as they did to find Killian. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Premoniton' *'Atmokinesis' *'Potion Making' *'Chlorokinesis' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Mediumship' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Reincarnation' *'Aura Reading' *'Geokinesis ' *'Astral Projection' (with Frederick) Notes *In[[A Few Good Talisman| A Few Good Talismen]] it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, either their first death or one she could not predict. *In Potentia Noctis, Ingrid's death is shown to have occurred in 1906. Because of the curse on them both, Freya died shortly after on the same day. It was shown in the season final, That she died of an earthquake the next morning, or a few hours shortly. *Her middle name is Eilif. It was revealed by Joanna in Today I am a Witch. * In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Eilif is: Immortal. * In Norse the meaning of the name Eilif is: Wounded in an attack on Hlidarend. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum also played the witch Tamara Riley in the 2005 horror movie Tamara. * It is known that since Freya and Frederick are twins, they may have combined powers. * Though Freya may be younger than Ingrid, Jenna Dewan-Tatum (Freya's portrayer) is actually older than Rachel Boston (Ingrid's portrayer). Quotes "And now i have to go ask someone I can't stand to have dinner with someone he can't stand so the someone who can't stand me will finally start to like me." - Freya To Ingrid in A Few Good Talisman. Appearances Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Group S1 06.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group Trio S1 01.png tumblr_mw2vvu4JXn1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_muz5q1hMZN1sd2uiro1_500.png Promo 101 1.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 13.png Tumblr mx4gz7rtaf1rjrfw0o1 500.png 0.jpg|Freya Dreaming About Killian tumblr_myrlmnpoxo1rjrfw0o1_500.png Tumblr n03l1eutWh1rjrfw0o1 500.png tumblr_n07a9wueRU1rjrfw0o1_500.png Promo 101 3.png Promo 101 5.png tumblr_mzsih06TdZ1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mzourppROQ1rjrfw0o1_500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o3 500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o5 500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o4 500.png tumblr_mx2nbex2TZ1sjl1vko4_250.jpg tumblr_mxz92wGVKl1qfkbfbo3_400.gif tumblr_mzwsutDl901r17f4zo6_r1_500.jpg 10256792_1482219098661965_1026215971895743059_o.jpg|Season Two promotional picture 1382933_214230608755716_386739173_n.jpg witches-east-end-2x02-2.jpg|Freya and Frederick 10532798 807901115909243 2485070567061198033 n.jpg 10527399 807901015909253 9070636302079357632 n.jpg 10544341 807901032575918 1833915000174658434 n.jpg 10403684 807901135909241 1997515801033129747 n.jpg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Beauchamp Family